The Tournament
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Leopold has decided to host an archery tournament in honor of his darling daughter Snow White. One stranger is exceptionally good and has caught the eye of the young Queen. When it's revealed this expert is none other than the famed outlaw Robin Hood, will Regina be able to save him from the executioners ax or will she lose love all over again? Two shot, Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

If Regina had to be confined with her husband and step daughter in this carriage for one moment longer, she was going to strangle someone.

Leopold had decided to throw an archery tournament in Snow's name for no other reason than his daughter had come back from one of her adventures with a bow she had picked up and declared her newest interest was bow shooting. So the king decided to throw her this tournament and the insufferable little princess wouldn't shut up about it.

Archers from all across the Enchanted Forest had been invited to attend, to try to win the favor of the pasty pale princess, and the whole kingdom had been invited to watch.

The Queen has been to several different tournaments, either thrown in Snows honor or Leopold's, before this but it had been sword fighting and jousting, this was the first time archery had been the focus.

Leopold had thrown Regina one of his tournaments to celebrate the first birthday she spent with him, back when Regina still had half a hope that she could have a husband that could at least liked her, at the behest of Regina's father to try to cheer her up from the depression that had seized her. But it had been small, meager and organized at the last moment and had just furthered her sadness when she realized just how little her own husband thought of her.

"I hope Prince James is there," Snow gushed to her father and step mother. "He's so handsome…"

Regina held back an eye roll at her step daughter's comment. Prince James was one of the cruelest royals in the land, yet all Snow saw was a pretty face and ignored what everyone else knew.

 _Such a naive little brat_ , Regina thought to herself as she looked out the window at the passerbyers who were calling out Snows name and waving at the carriage, ignorant to the fact their little princess was oblivious to the crowds.

"I believe Prince James talent lies with the sword, not the bow," her father explained kindly.

"Oh please father, can you throw another tourney with swords!" Snow begged. "it would mean so much to me if I could see him again!"

Another internal eye roll from the Queen. She hadn't even arrived at this particular tourney and was already making plans and begging her father for another.

If Regina had ever begged her mother for anything the way Snow begged her father, she would have another scar to match the one on her lip that Cora had given Regina when she was 8 and had embarrassed her mother by showing up with a few specks of mud on her dress when they had invited some lord from a neighboring land for dinner.

"Of course, my fair princess," Leopold told her, his voice dripping with affection. "Anything you want."

Satisfied with the prospect of seeing her prince at another time Snow leaned back and gazed out the carriage window, adoring the sounds of the crowds cheering her name.

Five minutes later they arrived at the stands and Regina made her way out of the white carriage first.

The usual custom was that the youngest left the royal carriage first so that the applause from the peasants could grow as the order of succession showed themselves to the crowd and then be at its loudest as the King and Queen made their appearance but Leopold had decided that particular custom didn't need to be followed.

No one deserved more applause then his precious Snow White after all, certainly not the Queen…

Regina didn't even bother with the false smiles or waves to the crowd who could have cared less about her, ignoring the explosive cheers from the peasants as Snow got out of their carriage, beaming and waving at the crowd surrounding her.

Let the smallfolk worship and adore the murderous traitor and her fat weak father all they wanted. Eventually they would learn the truth...

The royal family made their way to the stand and Regina was grateful for at least one custom that still held, the one custom the Queen demanded be followed.

Her throne, equally as beautiful as the King's was a stunning white marble covered in those dreadful gold flowers that was Leopold's sigil, with a white and gold cushion rose above the princesses and was on equal level as the King.

As long as Regina was alive, Snow White would never sit higher than the Queen.

"Aren't you excited?!" Snow gushed to Regina as they took their seats. "This is going to be so much fun!"

The only way this will be of any fun at all is if one of those arrows find its way up here and pierces your heart Regina thought to herself, the image of the dead Snow with an arrow protruding out of her chest while Leopold wept over his daughter's lifeless body brought the first smile to the Queen's face all day.

Taking the smile for agreement, Snow turned to her father.

"Do you think the archers will like my dress?" she asked the gray haired man, smoothing out the gown of white and gold lace and satin.

"They would be fools not to," Leopold told her with a smile. "You are quite clearly the fairest in the land, my Dear Snow."

The King turned his attention to Regina for the first time since they left the palace, any love and affection he had spoken to Snow with now gone.

"Regina, it wouldn't kill you to dress appropriately," he told her, his voice low enough so that his precious Snow wouldn't hear him chastise her step mother. "Or at least if you're going to look the part of a harlot, you could do so in the Kings colors."

Where as Snow and Leopold was dressed in the white and gold colors of the White family, Snows poofy innocent gown dawned with those damned flowers that they plastered everywhere, Leopold in his unattractive nauseatingly dark golden outfit that looked like someone had vomited on him, Regina wore a sleek sexy dark purple dress that clung to her curves and narrow waist, her hair pinned up with plum lips and dark eye makeup, her cleavage on full display for the kingdom.

"You don't like it, my King?" she asked feigning ignorance, knowing it upset him when she wore outfits like this, also keeping her voice quiet enough so that the girl sitting beside her could remain blissfully unaware of the issues her father and step mother were having.

He opened his mouth to argue with her but the sounds of trumpets announcing the start of the tourney cut him off.

Leopold gave her a look that told the Queen they would most certainly be 'talking' about her insubordination later, in which talking would include him demanding his guards destroy her wardrobe and then afterwards he would treat her exactly how he had described her just then; a 'harlot'.

But while they were in public he was forced to play the part of the loving husband and would never DARE raise his hand or his voice against his wife in view of others. So, for now, Regina relished in her small victory.

Regina and Leopold applauded politely as the crowd cheered while the archers made their way to center of the ring, Snow clapping enthusiastically as she grinned and waved at the archers.

There were forty competitors, all of them with various bows and a quiver of arrows slung at their back and a single white rose in their other hand.

Reginas eyes looked over the competitors, none of them particularly exciting to look at.

All except one.

He was in the second row wearing a forest green leather metal studded tunic, white billowing sleeves and black archery gloves with a dark green wool cape.

Her eyes lingered on him for a moment longer than she should have, out of the group standing before them he was the most attractive, only a year or two older than her with sandy brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen with sandy brown scruff on his face before Regina looked over the other competitors.

All of them stood proud and strong, honored for the chance to be shooting in front of the royal family, their faces hard as stone. All except him. He stood there with his bow, smirking and mischievous, like he was in on some grand joke no one else had the privilege of knowing.

Regina raised a slight brow at the smug look and he caught her eye, his lips turning upwards into a smirk, inclining his head in a slight bow. The Queen rolled her eyes at the presumptive archer before she turned away from him again.

The first Archer in the first row took a step forward.

"My name is Donald of LaRay, and I compete for the honor and favor of our fair princess, Snow White," he announced to the crowd before handing the princess the rose in his outstretched hand, who looked positively elated at the gesture, even though the same thing happened very tourney with every competitor.

The first archer made his way back in line and the second archer took a step forward.

"My name is Jaime Tarth and I compete for the honor and favor of our fair princess, Snow White."

He too gave the princess the rose and he too took a step backwards.

Regina sighed softly as the charade continued, each archer stepping forward, saying their rehearsed line, handing Snow their rose and stepping back into their respected space.

The showmanship went off without a hitch until they reached the second row and the man with the blue eyes swaggered forward.

"My name is Brian Thomas," he announced to the crowd in his thick accented voice, "and I compete for the honor and favor…" Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion as, instead of turning towards Snow and handing the thirteen year old the rose as his other archers had done, he looked towards the older woman and offered her the flower. "Of our beautiful queen, Regina Mills."

Regina could hear the confused murmurs from the rest of those in attendance and she could practically hear the wheels spinning in Snows empty little head, confused as to how anyone could pay attention to anything other than her, but at the moment she didn't care.

A light blush broke out on her cheeks as she reached for the rose, only for Leopold to put a hand out to stop her from accepting the token.

"Wouldn't you rather compete for the favor of your fair princess?" Leopold said, nodding towards his daughter who, even with a lap full of roses, appeared put off that this one didn't fawn over her as the others had done.

"As lovely as our princess is," Brian said with a polite nod towards Snow without withdrawing his hand, "she's a child. I'd rather compete for the honor of the enticing woman sitting beside you, your majesty."

The murmurs grew louder and Regina's smile grew, the red in her cheeks deepening.

It had been so long since she heard compliments from the mouth of a man.

"Thank you, Archer," Regina told him, as royally as possible, avoiding the angry fire in her husband's eyes as she grabbed the rose from the bowman, ignoring the fact that as she grabbed it, his finger stroked her hand. "I wish you luck."

Brian bowed slightly, his blue eyes locked on Regina's as he made his way back in line. After a beat, the next archer stepped forward, almost flinching under Leopolds glare as if to say 'give that flower to my daughter or lose your head.'

"My name is Boris of House Benson, and I compete for the honor and favor of our fair princess, Snow White…"

Regina brought the flower to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent of the rose, unable to help the smile that grew on her lips.

Leopold leaned in, his voice low enough once again so no others could hear him.

"Give that flower to Snow," he murdered. "And give it to her now."

"It's mine," she argued, clutching the flower to her chest. "He gave it to me."

"Then if he wins," he continued if he hadn't spoken. "You're going to tell him how flattered you are, but you can't accept his flattery and tell him to give his win to Snow."

Regina turned to glare at him.

"It's one man," she told him. "One out of twenty, and you're not even going to let me have this?"

Instead of arguing, Leopold snatched the flower from her hands and cleared his throat to gain Snows attention.

"Here, my dear Snow," the gray haired man said, offering her the rose that had been Reginas. "For you."

Snow looked between her step mother and father. "But… the archer gave it to Regina."

"And now she's giving it to you. Take it, my dear, it's yours."

Regina bit her lip, holding back a slew of curse words and tears as Snow cautiously took the rose, adding it to her growing collection.

The Queen shook her head before she turned him back to the archers, her eyes finding the blue eyed man again who was glaring daggers at the king and her heart fluttered.

No one since Daniel had ever been offended on her behalf…

After the last archer had promised to fight for Snows favor, the trumpeters sounded as the archers got into position and took their mark.

Two archers would all take aim at the target, the one closest to the bullseye would move on to the next round where they would move the target back until there were only two left. Then whoever won would get 1000 gold coins, a golden bow and a kiss on the cheek from the princess.

Or, in Brian Thomas' case, a kiss from the woman who he had competed for; Regina.

The first two archers took aim, one with fiery red hair and the other with her black hair, both of them hitting far outside the bullseye but the red head was closer so he got to move on.

Regina politely clapped as the red head took a bow and two others came to the line and shot, this time one of the archers only missing the bullseye by a feathers olength while the others arrow hit the wooden post where the target hit.

It went like that for a while, some of the pairs evenly matched, some of the archers a force to be recommend with, others missing the target entirely.

Regina wasn't particularly interested in the tourney, watching with indifference until Brian Thomas came to the line.

The Queen straightened up a hair as she watched him offer his hand to the man he would be shooting with, the first of the archers to offer the kindness to his competition.

Please be good, she thought to herself as she watched him pull an arrow from his quiver and nock it in his bow. Her prayers were answered when she saw him barely glance at the target and loosed the arrow, hitting it dead center while his competition hit the lower right part of the target.

"He's great," Snow said with a grin, cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

"Yes he is," Regina offered as Brian looked up at her and smiled at the Queen, giving her a polite nod before he got in line with those who had also advanced.

After the first rounds where the amateurs had been weeded out and the target moved back 25 paces the tourney got a bit more interesting for the crowd, with every arrow hitting the target, several more of the archers hitting the bullseye, and giving one another real competition.

Regina waited almost impatiently for Brian's turn to come up and when he did he shook his competitors hand and turned to face the target.

Once more he barely glanced at the red and white target before he loosed the arrow, the wooden shaft finding its way dead center yet again and drawing loud cheers from the crowd.

"Father, he's so talented!" Snow told an unamused Leopold. "If he wins, we should hire him as one of our guards."

For once Leopold ignored his daughter as he studied the archer who had won the hearts of the crowd. "... He looks familiar. I've seen him before."

"Maybe he was a hero in the second ogre wars?"

The King shook his head, offering nothing more than silence as he watched Brian instead of the tourney.

Regina found his blue eyes and couldn't help the smile that rose to her lips as he grinned at her from across the field.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Regina," Leopold muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

The brown eyed woman rolled her eyes at her husband's comment before she turned back to watch the tourney.

With only ten competitors left the target was moved back another 50 paces. Nearly all the pairings had to shoot twice because both of the archers had hit the bullseye and Regina couldn't be bothered to hide her excitement when Brian stepped up to the line again.

This round the blue eyed man took a second to aim but just like before, his arrow found its mark and Regina joined in the un-Queen like applause.

Leopold didn't even bother to clap as he gazed at the sandy haired bowman, more specifically his face. Brian realized the king was staring at him and stared defiantly back for a moment before he turned away and headed over to his spot.

The gray haired Kings eyes went wide as realization struck. Regina watched as he motioned a guard over and whispered something to him, nodding towards Brian who had been too busy speaking to someone in the crowd to notice.

"Your majesty?" asked Regina as he turned back to watch the archer, now with a smirk on his face. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"It's none of your concern."

Regina glared at him but nevertheless turned back to watch the final few archers.

It had dwindled down to three and the target had moved back 100 paces. It was now at the very edge of the field and Regina swallowed hard. Brian was good but so were the others.

An announcer walked out to the middle of the field, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Each archer will be given two arrows and each must hit in the center of the ring," he explained to the crowd as well as the archers. "The Archer who's two arrows closest together wins. Good luck."

The crowd cheered as the three men took their marks, all three of them staring down the range at the target. There was a tanned man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, someone from Regina's father's kingdom where dark features and thicker accents were prevalent, an older man with hard grizzled look sporting a long white beard and matted gray hair, and then finally shooting last was Brian.

The dark man took aim at the target and fired his first arrow which sunk into the Center ring but as he took aim with the second one he accidentally coughed and the arrow flew from the bow string and landed on the lower right corner of the target.

Both the older man and Brian clapped him on the back and congratulated him for making it this far and the tanned man bowed out gracefully, waving to the applauding crowd before he turned to watch the last two competitors.

The old man took aim and the first arrow found the bullseye. He nooked the second arrow and, after aiming carefully released it, the second arrow landing so close to its predecessor that there was hardly a half inch between them.

Brian looked rather impressed with the older man and clapped for the competitor along with the crowd before he took his spot.

Brian stared down his arrow at the target, not holding the string taut long enough for his arm to grow weary and released the string, the arrow finding its dead center.

Regina watched with bated breath as he plucked his final arrow from his quiver. had to win, Regina had to have her champion, Leopold would not take this from her…

The archer took a deep breath as he took aim, his keen eye sharp and his aim sharper. He didn't blink, didn't breathe, didn't move a muscle… Brian released the bow and watched as it sailed down the range and with a loud 'CRACK' split his first arrow in two.

A loud roar went up from the crowd that Regina happily joined in on, proper etiquette be damned, as Brian threw his hands up in triumph, beaming at the crowd before he turned towards the royal box and smiled at the Queen, bowing low for her. Not for Leopold, not for the Princess, but for her…

He made his way over to the royal box, ignoring the guards that had fallen in step behind him, thinking it was just part of the ceremony.

Leopold grinned at the champion and stood up from his seat along with Regina and Snow, gesturing to the dark blonde man with open arms.

"Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skills, you shall get what is coming to you."

Whether Brian was listening to the old king was anyone's guess as he had eyes only for Regina.

The Queen felt her heart flutter as she gazed into his blue eyes. Even if it was an innocent close lipped kiss, she could already imagine how much better it would feel then the clumsy wet kisses her husband gave her.

"Our royal congratulations," Leopold continued, finally tearing Brian away from Regina's glance.

"Thank you, your majesty," he told him. "It was an honor to play for the Queen's favor."

While his words were cordial enough, the archers eyes screamed what he really wanted to say. That he knew he had upset the king with his earlier proclamation but he also didn't care.

Leopold just smirked at the archer before he grabbed the sword at his side and raised it as Brian bowed.

"I name you the winner… I'm sorry what was your name again?

"Brian Thomas, Your Grace."

"No… No that isn't it. Ah, yes, now I remember…"

Brian looked up from the bow, the look on the King's face telling Brian all he wanted to say.

He had recognized him.

"Your name…" Leopold moved the sword from his shoulder to pointed at his neck, " is Robin of Locksley."

At the sound of the name the guards who had been standing behind him grabbed his arms and yanked them behind him, slamming him to his knees while one of them grabbed hold of his hair and yanked his head up so that he was forced to look at the King.

There was a loud murmur from the crowd as they heard the name of the famed outlaw, and Regina's eyes grew wide at the new information.

The most famous thief in all the realms was her champion?

Snow clutched her step mother's arms, looking at the champion as if he had suddenly pulled a knife on her.

"He's a thief!" Snow cried out, terrified of the man standing before them. "Father said he's a criminal!"

"He IS a criminal," Leopold announced, raising his voice so that it carried above the murmurs. "He is a criminal who had committed theft against countless nobles and royalty, including myself."

The crowd booed at the proclamation and Regina swallowed hard, knowing that the boos weren't directed at the man her husband called a criminal but directed at the king himself.

"Robin of Locksley is a traitor to the crown," he continued. "And traitors to the crown must die!"

"No!" Regina cried out, grasping her husband's arm. "Leopold, please!"

Her pleas were barely audible over the crowds cries of anger and protests but he heard her all the same. He looked over at her, raising a gray brow.

"Why would you have me spare his life?"

Regina looked down at the man who was gazing up at her, brown eyes meeting blue. He didn't appear fearful at the prospect that he might die at the Kings hand. Instead he actually was… smiling at the Queen, not a smug smirk full of boosting, but it was… comforting.

He was moments from death and this stranger was trying to comfort her.

The queen swallowed hard, forcing herself to look away from the man who with a few simple words and a single rose had captured her heart, and turn back to the king.

"The crowds would riot," she told her husband, doing her best to feign indifference. "He's the peasants hero, there's not enough guards here to protect us. To protect Snow," she added, knowing that the love for his daughter outweighed any sense of justice or jealousy.

Leopold seemed to consider her words, which were true even if that hadn't been the primary reason for her wanting to save him, and Regina hoped she hadn't appeared too eager to save his life.

The king turned from Robin to Regina before he stowed his sword, raising his hands to silence the crowd.

"This thief will not be dying today," he announced to deafening cheers. "I will spare your hero the executioner's ax."

Leopold nodded towards the guards. "Bind him in chains and bring him to the dungeons."

Regina took one last look at the thief, not even trying to hide her fear for the Outlaw as he was put in shackles and dragged from the arena.

"He's a criminal, father," Snow said as the royal family made their way to their own carriage, not wasting time on any formalities that usually accompanied the end of a tourney. "Why did you spare his life?"

"Don't worry, my Dear Snow," Leopold said once they were safely back on their carriage and on their way away from the tourney grounds, turning and looking directly at Regina. "Robin of Locksley's life won't be spared for long…"

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

Regina hated this stupid charade.

Every so often when she pushed her husband to the limits with her revealing outfits, he would make her watch as he had the guards destroy her wardrobe, both the inappropriate ones and even the more classy dresses that she had bought herself, cutting and ripping the outfits and gowns into shreds while she watched with an apparently horrified look on his face.

The first time she had truly been upset at the king's actions. She actually shed tears over the expensive fabrics and begged him not to, promising she wouldn't wear anything like that again. He ignored her and then, leaving only the gowns he approved of intact, (Eva's old gowns taken in at the waist or the immature unattractive dresses that Snow had picked out for her) he moved onto the second part of his punishment while she wore the 'inappropriate' gown she had been wearing that pushed him over the edge.

After all he couldn't very well throw her down on her bed and force her legs open while telling her this is what she deserved for dressing like a common whore while she wore his wives old gowns. What kind of monster would that make him?

The day after the first wardrobe incident she showed up at her magic lessons wearing some horrid white thing with ruffles and bows, one of Snow's favorites. After laughing at her, Rumplestiltskin taught her how to mend the fabrics and cloth using her magic. Looking back she realized it was more a lesson in her channeling her anger to accomplish something then a genuine kindness he was providing her.

But it had happened several more times since and each time the second he finished his punishment she would snap her fingers and fix her destroyed wardrobe, wear the insufferable clothing she hated for a few days then go back to wearing her own dresses. It's not like he paid enough attention to her to realize she was wearing the same leather pants and corset he had cut into shreds anyway…

Tonight was different though. Regina didn't have time to play out the facade of pretending she was distraught over her husband ruining her wardrobe, she had to get down to the dungeons.

She had seen Robin briefly when they arrived back at the castle. While they went in through the front gate, Robin had been dragged through one of the side doors closest to the dungeons. Their eyes met briefly and he gave her another one of his smiles as if to comfort her, once again filling her with feelings she hadn't felt since her stable boy.

Why was he so concerned with her feelings, with her happiness? Why did he offer to fight for her favor and her honor? If he has just said the same line as everyone else Leopold wouldn't have given two thoughts to him nor studied him close enough to realize who he was.

He was going to be killed because of a moment of defiance, a moment designed to do what, she wasn't sure but it had caused her happiness at Snows expanse so Leopold had to put an end to it as quickly as possible.

"I don't know why I don't just execute your dressmaker," her husband said as they watched his guards take one of her more elaborate gowns and rip it in two, the jewels that had been sown in clattering to the floor. "I don't know why she keeps defying me and making you these disgusting atrocities."

 _Because I ripped out her heart and keep it locked away and make her do as I say,_ Regina thought to herself, glancing out the window and wincing at the late hour.

Leopold decided that Robin was to be executed at dawn's first light, an arrow to the chest using his own bow. Not only a cruel karmic justice but they could tell the peasants that he had tried to escape, he had tried to assault and attack their King and had to be put down, and every hour that passed was another hour that she wasn't using on figuring out how to help him.

"You dress like a harlot, Regina," Leopold continued as the guards sword slashed through the last of her gowns, her resolve to continue the role of the meek wife waning. "I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with half the castle. It's a wonder you haven't gotten pregnant by any man willing to pay half a copper for you half a dozen times by now. Not that you could raise a child on your own anyway, your lucky Snow had such a superb upbringing before you came along."

That did it.

He knew how much she had wanted children. Her father told her that even if she didn't love the king or Snow, she would grow to love her children with him. During the first few weeks of their marriage she told him what she wanted; an adorable little prince or princess of her own but he had refused her. He didn't want any rivals for the crown to compete with Snow.

She then begged him to let her adopt a child, saying it wouldn't have to be Leopold's, she would raise it all her own, her child would hold no claim to throne, she wouldn't even give it the White name.

But he denied her that request as well and so her only chance for motherhood was raising the person she hated more than anything.

"Oh please!" she snapped. "The only upbringing that girl had before me was her mother teaching her how to be a spoiled little brat!"

Even Regina knew she had gone too far.

She swallowed hard when she saw his hand clench into a fist. The Queen had done the unspeakable; she had not only insulted Eva, but she insulted Snow in the same breath. If she was a commoner or a member of the staff it would have led to her head on a spike.

The look on his face sent a shockwave of terror through Regina.

"Leave us," he told the guards in a calm and steady voice that terrified Regina far more than when he shouted at her. "Stand guard at Snows door, make sure she doesn't leave her room. I don't want her to hear this."

Even the guards looked apprehensive to leave their Queen but they did as they were ordered and shut the door behind them.

…

Even Regina's magic couldn't make all of the bruises and cuts he gave her disappear. He usually took great care in making sure not to leave marks on her face but tonight he hadn't cared.

She had managed to take away some of the pain, she was now well versed in betting rid of the aching between her legs, but she still winced when she walked.

It took almost two hours before he decided she had been punished enough. After he left she laid there on her bed as silent tears streamed down her face, her voice too raw and painful to scream or talk anymore.

When she looked out the window and saw that the night sky was beginning to lighten she forced herself out of bed and pulled on one of the only gowns of her own that Leopold dubbed suitable, a form fitting white dress with clear crystals lining her bodice and a rather intricate design of vines and flowers, but not the ghastly flowers of Leopold's house, woven in and billowing white sleeves.

He hadn't locked the door this time, confident that the bruises and pain he had caused would keep her from wandering the castle.

Normally he was right. Regina would normally be too embarrassed or ashamed or angry to leave her chambers but this time it was different. She had to venture forth tonight, she had to save him…

She avoided the guards posted outside Leopold and Snow's rooms as she made her way down the dungeons with only a torch to light her way.

They were all empty apart from the last one that had two of the black knights standing in front of it, an honor he gave to only the most ruthless guards.

Shit. Why hadn't she thought of that, of course he would be well guarded.

But, she reminded herself as she straightened out, they weren't just Leopold's guards, they were hers as well and she could order them around just as easy as her husband could.

Putting on her most regal look, she walked over to where the prisoner was being held, clearing her throat to get the attention of the guards.

"I wish to speak to the prisoner alone," she told them in a Queen-like voice. Inside the jail cell Robin was sitting up against the far wall, looking fairly relaxed for a man who was going to be executed in a few hours. He perked up as he heard the Queens voice though.

"For what?" the first Guard, a particularly stupid man named Clyde, asked.

"That's none of your concern," she barked. "I need to speak to the prisoner alone."

"King Leopold gave us strict orders not to leave the thief," the second Guard, a relatively young man named Erich told her. "Sorry, your majesty."

Her temper flared as she glared at the two idiots. "Are you Leopold's personal guards or are you the royal guards?"

"The royal guards," Erich answered. "But-."

"Am I not part of the royal family?"

"You are but-."

"And what happens to guards who blatantly disobey a member of the royal family's orders?"

Clyde and Erich looked at one another before turning back to Regina.

"It's considered treason," she reminded them. "I assume you both know the penalty for treason? Therefore if you both want to keep your ugly heads attached to your scrawny necks, I suggest you do as I say and leave me and the prisoner alone."

With a low bow and muttered apologies both Guards turned and left the Outlaw and Queen alone.

"M'lady, you're injured."

Regina waited until the echoes of the guards footsteps and faded before she turned to Robin who was now standing near the rusted metal bars.

He reached out through the bars, touching the skin nearest the largest bruise on her cheek, the intimacy of his touch astonishing her.

"Did he hurt you?"

In the torch light his eyes were even more bluer if that were possible. They were so soft, so full of warmth and kindness.

Her own husband never even looked at her like that.

Regina shook her head, placing her hand on his.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "The only thing that does matter is rescuing you."

Robin chuckled softly. "The damsel in distress is going to rescue the dashing rogue… quite a twist in the story."

"I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Forgive me but those marks on your face say otherwise, M'lady."

Regina swallowed hard as she gazed at him.

"Why did you do this?" she breathed. "If you had just done what the rest did and praise Snow White, he wouldn't have even noticed you."

"I'm not one for following the crowds. And I told you why, I didn't want to fight for her favor because she's a child. Quite a bit of a brat if rumors are to be believed." She couldn't help the smile that rose on her face. "You're the Queen, and a beautiful woman at that… winning your favor and honor just once means more to me than a hundred tournaments won for the princess."

Tears filled her brown eyes and streamed down her face. He gently wiped the offending drops of moisture away and she leaned against his touch, never wanting to go without again.

"You don't even know me," she told him with a tremble in her voice. "You had to have known it was going to anger the King when you did that. I'm not worth risking your life for."

Robin shook his head. "I do know you, Regina. This isn't the first time I've been inside this castle, I must have broken in at least a dozen times to steal from the treasury. I've heard what he does to you, I've heard his insults and punishments… I've seen your face when you're in public with him and he ignores you. No Queen should be treated like that. No WOMAN should be treated like that."

He stroked her face with all the tenderness of a lover.

"And you ARE worth risking my life for."

Regina took another deep breath, forcing herself to step away from his touch and remember why she had came down there.

"We can debate that later but right now, I need to get you out of here."

"Regina-."

"No, you're not going to martyr yourself for me, I won't allow it."

He just smiled another one of those comforting smiles at her, reassuring her when he was the one in danger.

"Regina, I'm not going to die."

"I know you aren't because I'm rescuing you."

All of a sudden the sound of footsteps echoed in the damp dark halls and Regina swallowed hard, knowing that it had to be dawn or at least close to the first light of morning.

Her fingers igniting sparks of magic as she debated using magic in front of someone in her household and keeping her secret.

 _He would risk it for me_ , she thought as she raised her hand, a particularly bright ball of flames erupting in her hand.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" she yelled at the intruder as he stepped into the light from her torch.

It was a large man, towering over her with shoulder length brown curls with a rather scruffy beard holding a bow with an arrow pointed at her heart.

"Regina, don't!" Robin warned the Queen, reaching out through the bars and grabbing hold of her wrist, effectively extinguishing the flame in her hand.

She whipped towards the prisoner, ready to lay into him when realization struck.

"...You were never planning to die, were you? You knew you would be rescued."

"My Merry Men are rather loyal," Robin told her almost apologetically. "I'm sorry for frightening you, M'lady."

"Why are you apologizing to her considering she's the reason you're in this mess," the man with the bow demanded.

"She's the reason you were spared watching me die on the tourney grounds," Robin told him with fierceness that surprised even the Queen. "You should be grateful to the woman who saved my life, Little John."

John just simply glared at Regina, still refusing to lower his bow. "What's she doing down here then? Come to take him to his execution?"

"I came down here to save him," the Queen snapped. "If you had a little less girth you might have gotten here earlier and fulfilled your purpose."

"Save him? No, _I'm_ saving him."

"Can we debate the semantics sometime after I'm out of this cell?" Robin asked, knowing that the guards would return to bring him to the gallows sooner rather than later.

Regina and John looked at one another before John finally lowered his bow and grabbed two pins out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Regina demanded as John went to work on picking the lock. "It's almost dawn and you're wasting time on hair pins?"

"If you shut up I could concentrate and get him out of here," John told her as he continued to work the locks.

Regina rolled her eyes at the large man.

"Move," she demanded, pushing him out of the way. The Queen took a deep breath as she put her hand in front of the door, willing all of the magic she possessed, all she had been taught on the metal lock.

"Come on…" she muttered to herself, a cold sweat breaking out as her concentration steeled. "Come on…"

"M'lady, perhaps it'd be better if you allow John to-."

The sound of a lock clicking open had never sounded so sweet to the three of them.

Regina smirked at the curly haired man as she opened the door.

"You were saying?"

Another smile and another half bow. "Apologies, M'lady."

"A simple thank you would suffice," Regina told him with a rather devilish grin.

"Of course. A gentleman never forgets his manners. I believe this would suffice as a 'thank you' however."

"What would?"

"This."

Without warning he leaned in and kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle, unlike the chapped bruising ones that belonged to her husband, moving expertly across hers.

She froze for a moment before she relaxed into the kiss, his scruff pleasantly scratching her face as he ran his hand through her long jet black hair while she wrapped her arms around him, pulling the outlaw closer to her.

Neither one paid attention the sounds of the voices getting closer.

"Robin, we have to go," John told his leader. Robin paid no attention to his friend and instead just deepened the kiss. "In twenty seconds this place is going to swarming with guards, we need to get out of here."

The urgency in his friends voice finally gained his attention and he reluctantly pulled apart from his Queen.

"Come with me," he breathed, unwilling to take his hands away from her. "Leave this place, Regina."

"Robin, we need to leave."

"I can't."

"I know I'm just a thief and I can't give you the life of a Queen but-."

She shook her head desperately. "No, you don't understand. I would give ANYTHING to go with you but my mother she cast a spell, I can't leave the castle unless the king is with me."

"The guards, Robin!"

It pained her more than anything she had ever done but she stepped away from him. "You need to go. If they catch you…"

"I know."

She took his face in her hands and gazed at him, trying to memorize everything about his face, memorize the love in his eyes.

One last kiss and she pulled away again. "Go. Out the south doors, they never patrol them."

With one final look Robin ran down the hallway. John gave her a curt nod, one of respect and admiration before he followed his fearless leader with the Queen looking after the two outlaws as tears ran down her bruised cheeks…

A week later Regina sighed heavily as she made her way into her chambers after one of her magic lessons with Rumplestiltskin. She convinced Clyde and Erich that she had nothing to do with his disappearance, that she had gone down there to chastise him for not fighting for Snow Whites honor at the tourney.

Then she had told Leopold that he and John had overpowered her and that was how they escaped. Rather or not he believed her Regina couldn't be sure but he hadn't brought it up to her again

Truthfully it worked out for the aged king. He told the peasants he had released Robin Hood of his own volition, that Leopold know he was a hero despite his crimes.

The Queen sighed as she sat at her vanity, unpinning her hair and magicing away her makeup. Regina just started to undo the laces on her corsets when something laid on her pillow caught her eye in the mirror.

She turned around and walked over to the bed, gasping softly when she saw what had been laid on her pillow.

A single white rose.

There was a note next to the flower and she picked it up tears running down her face when she read the words written.

" _My name is Robin of Locksley, and I compete for the honor and favor of our beautiful Queen, Regina Mills."_

Please Review


End file.
